A Beautiful Mistake
by kittypet3400
Summary: Alone in a world that has no time for teenage mothers, Hinata Has to battle against the odds for her and her tiny charge. But when Hinata can't protct them both, who will? Be careful what you wish for...
1. Wishing Hyuuga

Disclaimer: Its people like you, who make people like me, need medication!!! _**I own a laptop, a psychology book, and the heart of a sweet boy :) but no Naruto.:( **_

_**A Beautiful Mistake**_

In a ramen shop in Konoha :

"So Naruto, what with the happy face?"

"Heh, well Shikamaru, Naruto Usumaki is not only a great ninja, he's a player too!"

"How's that?"

"Heh, Hinata Hyuuga."

"No, that little purple headed one on Kiba's team?"

"Yup, the very same!"

"Nice score, you too dating?"

Naruto slurped down most of his ramen.  
"Hell no, I don't need a weakling ninja holding me down! I don't have a problem taking advantage of one though."

Shikamaru Sighed and said "So, does she know this yet?"

"Not yet, but when she wakes up in an empty bed, with that ring I gave her gone, she might get the hint I think!"

"Naruto. you're a jerk."

"What's it to ya Shik?"

"Did you really propose to her to get into her pants last night?"

"Yup, but she's better off without that ring anyways. it might turn her finger green!"

In a lonely bedroom in Konoha:

Hinata was unknowingly reaching behind her on her bed, searching for that warm body that had laid there last night. imagine her shock, to find herself alone in that bed. Hinata sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to ignore the slight pain between her legs as it all came back to her.

The ring! And Kissing! And oh, the love making! (If you could call it that.) Hinata's heart soared as she clamped her hand over the spot her ring was. had. been?.. Her ring was gone. Hinata's heart crashed. from such heights, very few survive...

One month later:

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! FOR YOU TO BRING SUCH A DISGRACE UPON MY HOME I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Hiashi howled at his eldest daughter, over the screams of his youngest.

"Daddy stop it! Leave Hina alone!"

"Father please, it was a mistake! It wasn't my fault he tricked me, please!"

The lord Hyuuga's face turned red. He spoke in a cold, controlled tone as he shoved his daughter, uh, ex daughter, out the front door.

"Do not. call me father. not now, not ever!" And with that, the door slammed, the sound far reaching, loud... and for our Hinata, final...

Hinata tried to keep her dignity as she walked down the road, to the Inn farthest away from her old home as she could find. As Hinata walked, options were spinning in her head. all a while, a pale hand rested atop her flat stomach...

_Not to be flat for long though. What have I done? What will I do? I'm 16, I'm no mother. Abortion? Adoption? No, that's not right. this. baby in me, didn't do anything wrong, why should it be punished? No, I dug this hole, now I'm going to lie in it..._

Hinata was about to walk passed Kiba's house, when her friend sent her a greeting through the front window. "Hey Hinata! How'd it go today. oh, that bad huh? So what are you going to do? You can't stay on the street Hinata." Kiba beckoned her inside his. very, humble abode. "You can stay with us if you want Hinata. Me and Shino need a little help around the house anyways, so your not really staying for free."

Shino picked this time so saunter out of the kitchen, hand on his hip.

"Kiba, you get in here and you help me with this food! You know I can't cook! Oh, Hinata, your back."

Kiba grumbled "Its not like I can cook either Shino."

"Did Hinata accept our offer, Kiba? We have a larger spare room Hinata."

Hinata was confused at this. "But I thought you only had two rooms. Oh."

Kiba and Shino blushed deeply. "Yeah," said Kiba shyly "Were sharing a room now."

Now Hinata blushed, and sighed. "Well, I knew all along, I kind of figured out you two had a thing going on when Shino moved into this shack. I'll cook dinner boys, it's the least I can do for the both of you. me and this little one thank you, from the bottom of both our hearts."

Kiba and Shino smiled at Hinata. "Not a problem Hinata."

Later that night, alone in her new room:

Hinata looked out the window of her new bedroom, thinking back on everything, and her heart felt so heavy.

_Oh little one, how can I give you the life you deserve? What kind of mother can I be, running about on missions! What kind of life will you have not knowing your father. oh my, what a mess!. I'm afraid of doing this on my own, what a lonely existence, being a single mother. who will want me now? When will I ever feel love, real love? I am on my own with this. I just wish. I wish._

A flash across the Sky drew Hinata's attention. Hinata closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer, no, a wish to the stars. She said this one out loud, so if any forgiving soul could hear her, they would.

"Please, please, I just, want to be loved."

A voice, one Hinata Hyuuga couldn't hear, but a real voice anyhow, chuckled on the wind. "Oh my dear Hinata, you have granted your own wish! In more ways than you'll see for a while. Love has to start small, but the smallest things, can grow to be the biggest, most wonderful things of all."

**_I thrive on reviews, and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post, and the longer my updates will be. And if I don't get many reviews. well, I do have an issue with finishing stories._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not suffer from insanity… I enjoy every moment of it!… **I own a very mean fluffy cat, two rats who hate each other, and a dog who enjoys mauling small children, ( witch is odd seeing how they are all bigger than him… --) but no Naruto… **

"_**Please, please, I just, want to be loved…" **_

_**A voice, one Hinata Hyuuga couldn't hear, but a real voice anyhow, chuckled on the wind. **_

_**"Oh my dear Hinata, you have granted your own wish! In more ways than you'll see for a while. Love has to start small, but the smallest things, can grow to be the biggest, most wonderful things of all…" **_

Almost eight months later…

"Akamaru! Drop it you bad dog! I don't have time for this!" Hinata growled back at the _not so small_ white dog, trying to tug a dish towel out of its foaming mouth.

"Drop it now!"

"Hinata! Don't bark at him, he's just trying to get you to take a break!" Kiba walked over to the kitchen where the two were brawling it out, Hinata with her bulging belly being little match for the great white dog, but her attitude making up for it ten fold.

Hinata huffed her displeasure as Kiba not only wrestled the towel from Akamaru, but Hinata as well.

"Hina, go sit down, working non stop on a house that's already clean isn't going to make the baby come any sooner… you just going to make yourself tired…"

Kiba's words were meant to calm her, but it just ruffled her up more as she rubbed her tummy, willing this child to vacate her womb with promises of candy and ice cream and hugs and kisses and whatever it wanted, and when that didn't work, sending threats became her only option!

Hinata growled and went to sit down on the couch… _relax… seems impossible… I'm so not ready for this… not ready to be a mother, this baby can not possibly come today! No!_

Hinata sat up abruptly and walked into her room, not that you would ever know it was her room, with the crib, bassinette and rocking chair taking up so much space. As of now, the changing table was covered with junk… Now that baby was only a day or so away from arriving, maybe she had better clean it off…

Hinata got to work, putting papers away from her birthing classes, and parenting classes, (Shino had accompanied her to all of these, and she enjoyed teasing Shino with her hints of 'Auntie Shino'. The poor guy was horrified.) books and sketches, and other things of not so great importance away. When she was done, Hinata walked to the bassinette, and straitened up the linens inside it.

She walked to her bed, coming face to face with her childhood friend… an old white floppy-eared bunny. He was worse for wore, with a patch in one ear and one eye missing, but he was clean. Hinata picked up Flopps, and sat with him a minuet.

Hinata sighed "I'm a woman now… a woman with a great responsibility over my shoulders. My mommy gave you to me, but its my turn to be a mommy now… I know I'm only 17, but I'm about to be a mom non-the-less… I guess its my turn to give you away now…"

Hinata gently placed the last piece of her childhood into the crib, looking still so empty… waiting, for the small bundle that would fill it, and give it purpose. Hinata felt the same way… She had dreaded being a mother before, but to think of laughs and hugs and good night songs, and good morning kisses… a child she would teach the way of the Shinobi, not the way of the Hyuuga Shinobi…

Hinata sighed dreamily down at her tummy. "Your going to have more love than you know what to do with my sweet…"

Hinata flicked on the mobile she had crafted herself, and a soft, tinkling song filled the room, a song Hinata's mother had taught her… Hinata sang them in her heart along to the tune…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_My little love, sleep tonight, _

_Mommy's love flies to you this night,_

_On an angels wings, a message for you,_

_A messenger guided by the moon,_

_Even while you sleep tiny love, _

_Mommy has more love and then some, _

_Just for a tiny one like you,_

_Pink blanketed or powder blue,_

_Because mommy doesn't think,_

_All the love in the world,_

_Is good enough for you, _

_My little love, my tiny angel_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hinata sighed, lost in her memories… Ok, she was ready… she was prepared as best she could to be a mother…

_Ok baby, whenever your ready so am I, I can't wait to meet you, little one… _

Hinata sighed heavily…the sigh turned into a deep groan of pain, then a gasp of surprise as she felt the nasty sensation of water dribbling down her legs…

"Kiba! Shino!"

On queue and very quickly, the boys were outside her bedroom\nursery door, as they were never far away these days.

"Is it time?"

"Uh… yes, I think so…yes! Its time!"

"Alright," Shino, ever logical, was trying not to panic as he looked into Hinata's light purple eyes. "Hinata, you might as well clean up, labor can last for hours, no point in being unwashed and sticky early… then we'll head down to the hospital…"

Hinata did as he said, wanting to rid herself of the sticky mess she was covered with, she took some clothes with her . She toweled off with no great difficulty, and slipped on some pajamas and slippers.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Kiba washing the floor of her room with a scrub-brush and hot, soapy water.

"You didn't have to Kiba…"

Kiba looked up and smiled "Your going to have a lot on your plate soon, this is the least I can do for you. Shino called in to say you'll be in, and we called Sakura, so she can be in the room with you. Go sit on the couch and relax Hina, it'll be over soon, and we'll have the baby, everything will be worth it."

So Hinata laid down on the couch, Sipping some tea Shino made for her. She stuck out through two contraction, then decided they needed to leave, and immediately…

"Ok baby, here you come, ready or not…"

Five hours later…

"Not so bad honey, a lot of times it lasts a lot longer than five hours, so your lucky… you did beautifully Hinata, I'll send the boys in on my way out, I have rounds to do..."

Sakura tucked the sheet around Hinata's body (she had ditched her hospital gown as the room had grown much to hot for Hinata.) as the baby slept in a blanket of its own… a pink, fuzzy one that Sakura had brought

"I just know its going to be a girl," she had said, and she had been right.

Shino and Kiba trouped in the room, over to her bed, a smile playing on each, anxious face.

"So? Lets see our new trouble maker Hina!"

"Yes please, don't keep us waiting…" Her quiet Shino spoke up.

Hinata laughed gently and tugged the blanket from her new daughter, exposing the hospital gown clad pink bundle, then handed her to Kiba, who turned so Shino could see too.

"She's so pink!"

"Well, she's new, you were pink too…"

"Has her moms nose, thank the gods, so cute…"

"Her hair is really light, defiantly Naruto's hair…"

Hinata spoke up

"No, she has her hair… nothing is Naruto's when it comes to her…"

"I wish you would have let us kill that bastard…

"And have to tell her that her uncles killed her father when she finally starts asking about him? How about not… lets not talk about that idiot"

The boys grinned at that, and continued to pour complements over the tiny bundle, until she shrieked out her desire for food!

"Opps, that defiantly an 'I want my mommy' call! Got to go Hina! Feed our girl good, ok? Bye!"

They handed off the screaming infant, and left as swiftly as they came, leaving an exhausted Hinata and hungry baby alone to bond.

Hinata looked at her daughter, seeing her eyes open for the first time.

"You poor thing, to have the Hyuuga eyes… they look beautiful on you though, all of you is beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise little love… little Shiori…"

Hinata slipped the sheet off her newly plumped breasts, and let her baby latch on.

She sighed and laid back to let her baby take what she needed from her mother, and relaxed, falling into a light dose… until the sound of an opening door alerted her ninja ears to a visitor…

Naruto stepped through the door.

His hair had grown longer was the first thing Hinata noticed, his body broader… maybe if she had noticed his menacing presence first, she could have prevented it… but she was ever captive to his beauty, his deep blue eyes that he now shared with his daughter… the daughter he was now eyeing with evil interest vas she fed from her mother, a natural and beautiful thing that now felt perverted and tainted under his gaze...

"Hello Hinata, so my daughter has been born, finally…"

"Why didn't you contact me Naruto? I could have used a little help, she's your baby too…"

Naruto scoffed at Hinata, who was pulling off her daughter and up the sheet. "I have only one thing I need from her, my own freedom…"

Quick as the ninja he was, he snatched up Shiori and held her to him. Hinata Stood up through the pain and in all her naked glory and snapped at her old love, her mothering instincts giving her strength not to stutter "Give me my baby you bastard!"

She dared not approach him quickly, nothing to harm her baby…

Naruto openly leered at her body.

Naruto chuckled "Finally, the means to free myself from this beast… a blood relative… my own daughter, how perfect can you get? These months Hinata, I have changed… Something in my blood has made me bolder, made me want to do mean things, I have done things I can never take back, using you being the least of my sins so far…"

He grinned at that, the bastard.

"My daughter will take the demon for me… you'll be just like daddy, wont you?"

The baby began to cry horribly.

"Shut up!" Naruto covered his ears as best he could without dropping the baby.

_Naruto's fox has started taking over… my god… no… he's gone insane… my baby! _

When the baby stopped crying, he grinned at Hinata.

"And you, my dear lover, will be my exchanging sacrifice…"

Naruto placed his hand over Shiroi's belly…

Hinata howled in fury and launched herself, nakedness and all at the evil thing about to destroy her baby's life for good… never…

Three hours later, still in the hospital…

"So, he was really that far gone, huh?" Tsunade whispered so as not to disturb the sleeping mother.

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe he did that to his own daughter… that poor baby… he paid for it though, what made the sealing go wrong?"

"Hinata messed his signs up bad by leaping on him, he didn't think little timid Hinata would do something so bold… but the love of a mother… I've seen some mighty things come of it… Hinata was spared, but the baby was not… it now carries the nine tails… what a curse for a baby to carry already… maybe that's what drove Naruto to madness… It doesn't matter now, because Naruto somehow traded places with Hinata, he's so far gone now…"

"Oh, but it could be different with Shiori," Sakura insisted to the Hokage, "She's going to have so much love, even without a father Tsunade, you'll see…"

Tsunade smiled, the baby cooing in her arms as she looked at it. Children are so much more resilient than we give them credit for…

"And that could indeed make all the difference in the world, Sakura…"

They sat in silence for a while, looking at the new holder of the Demon Fox, thinking of nothing in particular, until a small moan got their attention…

"My baby… please?"

"She's right here Hinata, you did good, I'm so proud of you honey."

"My baby, give her to me… now…"

"Hinata, you need to listen for a minuet-"

"GIVE ME MY BABY!"

"Ok hun, calm down, here she is…"

Tsunade handed Shiori to Hinata, who slowly peeled the blanket from her daughters sleeping form, her eyes misted over with tears ready to fall for her daughters life…

And she saw it… the seal… on her baby… she hoped Naruto was in the deepest part of hell that he could fall into…

**Ok, if anyone wants more chapters, I'm going to have to start seeing some reviews soon, because I have a bad habit of not finishing my stories…**


	3. so sorry

Alright, i have gotten way more reviews from stories that took alot less time to write, and that i am alot less proud of, so i'm not writing another word until i get some reviews, but to the two who did, many thanks to you. thanks for your time...


	4. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Life is too short… period, live forever, like me J… **I own a mountain of homework, more textbooks than I can carry, and one bright yellow mechanical pencil, but still no Naruto…**

**Alright, that's much better! keep them coming and I'll keep putting up chapters like this!**

A few years later:

"Shiori, get out of the mud! Your mom is going to tan both our hides, all because you messed up that new kimono! Arrrg, Akamaru, get her out of there!" Kiba yelled to his friend.

The white dog rolled his eyes, but obediently plucked a struggling little blond girl out of the mud.

"Arrrg, bad doggie put me down! Uncle Kiba you're a jackass!"

"I ought to tell your mother young lady, where did you learn that word?"

She gave him a toothy grin,

"Why, you uncle Kiba!"

Kiba sighed and said "Ok, ramen on me, and neither of us tell mom?"

"Two bowls."

"Your pushing it missy."

"Grownup magazines under your mattress?"

"Ok, fine." Kiba grumbled, and walked hand in hand down the road with the little blond haired girl.

Watching Shiori slurp down more than her weight in ramen, Kiba couldn't help but think of Naruto and his manners. The ramen maker always held a special spot for the obvious offspring of his favorite customer, so she was familiar with the spot.

"Hurry up kiddo, your late for your first day of school, Shikamaru 'ill have my head."

Shiori tipped the bowl all the way back, getting every drop, then she licked her chops in satisfaction.

The walk to school was un eventful, ignoring the fact Shiori's pony tail came undone, twice, and that Kiba had to pluck her out of the mud again after a stray frog caught her eye.

Finally getting to school, Kiba dropped her off, bid Shikamaru hello, and ran home. Damn, he was tired already. As he stepped into the house, seeking out Hinata to tell her Shiori was indeed fine, he kissed Shino hello.

Hinata could be found in the kitchen these days, always cooking to satisfy Shiori's animal like appetite. Kiba walked into the kitchen and watched her a moment. When ever you saw Hinata these days, she was always happy, always smiling, until you caught a glimpse of her when she thought no one was looking. For years now, Hinata has been wearing herself down with guilt over not being able to rescue her daughter from her lovers curse. Her one love, her daughter, was the most precious thing to her. If Hinata could give her life and change what happened, she would. Hinata's eyes showed guilt, always, when she thought no one was looking.

"Hinata."

"Oh Kiba! How's my girl? Did she make it on time?"

"Just barely but yeah, we did…"

"…"

"Hinata, she'll be fine, you have been a wonderful mother. The kids wont be able to tell, Naruto was rambunctious and wild-"

"Just like Shiori…"

"Eh… yes… but she'll be fine, I promise!"

Hinata didn't say another word as she went back to stirring cookie batter, a treat for Shiori's "successful" first day of school, as she didn't get them often because sugar made her hyper… Hinata hoped she would grow out of it, but, you can't really outgrow the nine tails…

Kiba sighed and went into the living room to snuggle up to Shino, they all were on pins and needles, waiting for Shiori's first day of school to finish, and he needed some comfort…

"Hey kiddo! How'd it go-? oh… ok…"

Shiori's eyes were glued to the ground as they walked home.

"I'd buy you some ramen hun, but your mom has a treat for ya and-"

"I'm not hungry uncle Kiba."

"Oh, ok…"

They walked on in silence.

"Mom was right to be worried, they did call me a freak…"

"Witch one? Who do I need to knock down?"

"Uncle Kiba, you can't, you'll get in trouble… 'sides, I can't blame them… I'm nothing like them uncle Kiba, non of them look like or act like me-"

"Well, sucks for them huh? Because I think your great kid, I really do… I'm sorry hun, sorry life wont be easy for you. Yes, you are different, but one day, the whole world will love you for your differences Shiori, they just don't know it yet." Kiba winked at her, witch made her smile.

"Why uncle Kiba?

"Why, because your going to be a great ninja of course! Your going to be famous, the fastest, strongest…"

Kiba went on and on as they walked, cheering Shiori up immensely, until they got to the halve way point on there way home.

"Can I have maybe just one of your cookies when we get home?"

"But Uncle Kiba, when I tell you to take one, you take like, ten…"

Kiba sighed exasperatingly "Well yeah, because one for you is like, ten for me, duh!"

Shiori giggled loudly and skipped at her uncle's side, until a shrunken landed in there path, stopping both in there tracks. Akamaru growled, his baritone menacing.

"So, that is why my friend is dead… that, little girl…"

"… Sasuke…"

The ninja jumped down onto the dirt ground. "Little girl, you have ruined my life… might I take yours instead?"

Shiori twisted her fingers into Akamaru's pelt, shaking with terror over the meer presence of this man.

"Want to see your daddy sweetheart?"

Shiori started crying.

"Leave her alone you bastard." Kiba snapped, his fangs clicking with a sickening slice that sounded similar to scissors.

"She's dead." Shiori hid her face into the dogs coat and climbed on, like her uncle had always instructed her to do in the event of an emergency.

"Taker her away, Akamaru…"

The dog whined at having to leave his masters side.

"Go you damn dog! Run! Get her home and return to me!"

Akamaru flew down the street, a sobbing girl on his back. As he landed in front of the house, Hinata rushed out, having felt a horrible sense of dread. Seeing Akamaru alone with Shiori, Hinata called to Shino.

Shino saw the dog, who was never without his master.

"… My love…" Shino flew down the streets after the dog, whilst Hinata dragged her sobbing daughter in the house

"Shiori, baby listen to mamma, get under the sink and don't come out until mommy or one of your uncles comes to get you, understand? SHIORI, DO YOU UNDERSTAND MOMMY?"

"Yes mamma…"

"Good girl."

Hinata placed her daughter under the sink and shut the cupboard over her, leaving Shiori alone, safe in the darkness…

Two hours later…

Hinata rushed into the house and hurried to the kitchen. Shiori was curled up into a fetal position, sleeping deeply under the sink. Hinata carried her daughter to her room and locked her in after placing her in bed. Hinata hurried back to the hospital.

Another four hours later…

Hinata halve carried Shino in the door, and helped him to the couch. He had only just stopped sobbing. His eyes were glazed over, dead from the inside out. Akamaru slumped onto the floor by Hinata's bedroom door where Shiori was sleeping, guarding his masters most treasured possessions… The one he gave his life for…

"Shino, Hokage will be here in the morning to sort things out, so maybe you should go into your room and-"

"NO!… not yet… I just can't go into that room yet Hinata… the wound is yet so fresh… so many memories in that bed…" Shino trailed off

Hinata waited a moment, her own memories of Kiba flashing through her mind, the fact he was gone still not registering…

"Shino, I'm going to bed, please get some rest… and please, don't hate Shiori for this…"

Shino looked up at Hinata, surprise on his face.

"Hinata, my love gave his life for that little girl, took a shrunken through the heart for her, just to bide time so she could get away. I could never hate someone Kiba loved so much… no worries Hinata…" Shino smiled distantly at her.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled back.

Curled up beside her daughter, knowing she was safe and unharmed, Hinata let the tears flow down her face and into her daughters golden yellow hair.

_Once again Kiba, thank you so much, your sacrifice will not be in vain, Shiori will have the best life I can give her… _

Hinata finally fell asleep around 3:00, not hearing a sound from the living room other than Akamaru's occasional whine. Around 4:00, she heard Shino enter his room.

_Thank goodness, he needs to sleep so bad, or when Hokage comes, he wont be able to talk too well… _

Hinata slept again, not hearing anything the rest of the night, and woke up at almost exactly seven to a sharp, crisp knock on the door. Hinata hurried to the door, and let Tsunade into her home. Akamaru was scratching at Shino's door, witch surprised Hinata…

"One moment Hokage, I'll get Shino and Shiori from bed…"

"Lets leave the child to sleep for now, Shino and you need to give me the gory details before she wakes up…"

"Oh, good idea Tsunade."

They walked down the hall, and Hinata knocked on Shino's door gently. When no answer came, she knocked more persistently. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as Akamaru whined at her feet, his head bowed in fear.

Hinata looked at Tsunade, who nodded her head with a solemn grace.

Hinata opened the door.

"Oh… Shino, what have you done?" Hinata whispered in horror. The blood on the walls telling a story of a soul who could not live without its other halve. Akamaru howled.

An hour later…

"You need to leave the Village Hinata."

Hinata looked up at Tsunade, her eyes distant. She vaguely wondered how Tsunade got the walls this deep of a red color… reminded her of something she was not supposed to be thinking about.

"But Tsunade…this place is our home…"

"Hinata, it is not safe! Sasuke might come back to finish you two off! You will vacate the village immediately. Suna, allies with us ya know, they'll take care of you there… if they know what's good for them… The Kazekage himself will escort you to your new home when he gets here, I suggest you go home and pack, when the med ninja's are done with the house of course..."

Hinata sighed and snuggled an unresponsive Shiori closer to her breast. Gaara of the sand? wasn't her daughter traumatized enough? Oh well, what has to be done, has to be done… she had to ensure Shiori's well being…

"Alright Hokage, we all will leave now." She lifted Shiori. "Akamaru, come." The three left, to a home that would never be a home again…


End file.
